


Open me up with every breath

by MFLuder



Series: Tapestries and Threads [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Roy Harper, Daddy Kink, Dom Roy Harper, Domestic, Family Feels, Father's Day, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I also included Arrowfam characters from Arrow TV just accept this, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Team Arrow as Family, this has some daddy kink but I swear its fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: “What’s this?” he asks.“Just a Father’s Day gift from us.” Jason’s got his scheming face on and Roy’s gut swoops. That expression makes Roy nervous in any situation. He takes the box gingerly.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Tapestries and Threads [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768162
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Open me up with every breath

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour. Just a bit of silly, weird, Father's Day fic that is both flirty and fluffy. Not a holiday I ever thought I'd write fic for, but I saw too many daddy kink jokes on twitter today and so.

Roy wakes up on Sunday to the sun streaming in through his Star City apartment window, the smell of bacon in the air, and one less body than he expected cuddled up against him. He shifts, stretching his limbs, smacking his lips, grimacing at his morning breath.

He turns his head into a mess of dark waves with limbs tightening around his body: Dick. It makes sense. If Dick had been cooking, the apartment probably would have burned down by now. At least it would smell like burnt pig instead of mouth-watering breakfast.

“Mmm, mornin,’” Dick mumbles into Roy’s neck, his breath tickling.

“Morning, Dickie,” he replies, small smile on his lips. Dick’s shirt has ridden up around his arm pits, his boxers low enough to show the cleft of his fantastic ass. Roy reaches his arm around Dick, feeling smooth skin under his fingers, feeling scars from any number of various villain-given injuries. He continues to trail his fingers over Dick’s back, dipping low, but not to tease, just to feel.

Dick lifts his face, eyes still closed, waiting for a kiss. Roy gives it to him, close-mouthed, sweet. After, the golden-skinned man tugs himself deeper into Roy’s body, one leg crossing up and over with Roy’s.

“Babe, you can’t sleep all day,” Roy says, huffing out a quiet laugh.

“Why not?” mumbles Dick.

Before he can answer, the bedroom door opens and for a moment Roy panics. He relaxes when he sees it’s Jason with a tray and not Lian. The panic was silly anyway; he made his boyfriends get dressed last night just in case. He figures he can’t be too harsh on himself, though – it is their first time staying over, both of them, when Lian hasn’t gone to her grandparents but rather stayed in her princess-themed room.

“Because,” Jason says, as he moves to set the tray on the bed. It’s piled high with bacon, eggs over easy, and toast. Peanut butter and butter rest on the tray, too. His hair is still sleep-mussed, brown curls overtaking his white streak. “It’s Father’s Day and Lian’s here. We got plans, Goldie.”

Dick grumbles, but it’s good natured, whether because he’s genuinely okay with being woken up, or because of the way his stomach grumbles are met with Jason shoving a slice of bacon at him, Roy doesn’t know. Dick lets Jason feed it to him and he watches Jason’s eyes grow fond, then dark when Dick licks at his fingertips, making sure he gets every bit of grease.

“Boys,” Roy groans. “Don’t do this to me. Morning wood is one thing, but if Lian walks in here while you all have me really chubby…”

He moves while Jason and Dick laugh, pushing himself up into a sitting position, while Dick wraps his arms around his waist, pressing his nose against Roy’s hip, before he too, sits up. Jason plops onto the bed in front of them, sitting crisscross and they dig in, not bothering with individual plates. Roy slathers his toast with the peanut butter, moaning softly and when he’s finished chewing, he finds Jason’s lips waiting for him.

They finish breakfast while trading kisses and gentle touches – not meant to arouse, but simply to feel, to _be_. Sometimes they take their play so seriously and they all love every minute of it, but it’s rare they can be together, like actual boyfriends enjoying each other’s company without sex or an op taking precedence.

It’s part of why today is so important. Roy’s taking both Jason and Dick to the Arrow get-together. It’s not like Ollie and some of the others haven’t known about the three of them, but they don’t really know about Dick’s status as more than a playmate, and it’s time to enlighten them. Also, Connor’s going to be there, and Roy knows Ollie is anxious as fuck, despite his and Dinah’s attempts at soothing him. He figures if he can give Oliver and Connor something to bond over – Oliver’s other son being in a polyamorous relationship with two Bats – it should ease the conversation.

Once they’ve finished, and Dick has taken the tray back to the kitchen, Jason reaches under the bed, a small, rectangular package in hand. Dick sits down behind Jason, cradling him in between his legs as Jason slides the package over to Roy.

“What’s this?” he asks.

“Just a Father’s Day gift from us.” Jason’s got his scheming face on and Roy’s gut swoops. That expression makes Roy nervous in any situation. He takes the box gingerly.

Dick rolls his eyes, his head resting on Jason’s shoulder. “It’s not a bomb, on my honor.” His fingers trace circles on Jason’s thighs and Roy gulps. Jason’s beginning to tent his boxer briefs. He looks up and both his boyfriends are staring at him, with amused but heated expressions.

Roy laughs and begins tearing away the holographic wrapping paper. He squishes his fingers under the tape holding the box together, ripping it off. His eyes bulge and he chokes on his own spit when he sees what’s on top.

“ _Guys_ ,” he says, laughter bubbling up.

It’s a stark white tee with the word **ZADDY** in large block letters, surrounded by the colors of the bi pride flag. It’s also a size smaller than he’s usually wear which means it’s going to be a tight fit across his chest and arms; he knows that was deliberate.

“It’s pride this upcoming weekend in Gotham,” Dick says, smile wide. “Thought you should advertise.”

Jason licks his lips as he adjusts his legs, one raising so he can lean on his bent knee, the other stretches out to touch Roy’s leg. “There’s more.”

Roy’s eyes catch Jason’s teal ones and he puts out his hand to cradle Jason’s foot. “You’re too good to me, baby.”

His boyfriend’s eyes flutter closed, and he bites his lip, bites back a small noise. 

“I’m gonna have to hold you to that later, baby,” Roy continues. “ _Much_ later. Can you wait?”

Jason shifts, then goes still when Dick’s hands tighten on his thighs, fingers digging in. “Yeah.” His voice comes out breathy.

“Yeah, what?” Roy teases, pushes. He tightens his own grip on Jason’s foot, pressing his thumb into its arch.

“Yes, _Daddy_ ,” Jason moans and Roy loosens his grip, lets his face soften.

“Good, baby,” Dick says for him, biting at Jason’s ear, his fingers pressed into the seam of Jason’s legs and pelvis. One hand trails up over Jason’s chest, pressing the bigger man’s chest into his, grip soft. Jason opens his eyes once more, blinking at Roy. He smiles.

Roy sets the tee aside and then it’s his turn to get hard when he sees what’s below.

It’s a framed eight by ten, professional picture of Dick and Jason, both on their knees. They’re dressed in cropped tees, cocks hard and showing in blue and red short shorts respectively. Jason’s looking adoringly up at Dick, body tilted towards the camera – with his hands tied behind his back – while Dick stares straight into Roy’s soul, one hand tangled in Jason’s hair, the other creeping up under his shirt.

The kill shot is that both their shirts proudly claim _Daddy’s Little Boy_.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Roy whispers, eyes glued to the image, cock threatening to poke out of his boxers.

“We know you can’t put it up here. That’s probably not something Lian should see yet. Ever. But I was thinking, in my Gotham apartment?” Jason asks, sounding a mixture of nervous and turned on.

Roy turns his attention to Jason – the one who isn’t wearing a crop top. “You mean your safehouse?”

Jason shakes his head. There’s a tinge of pink on his cheeks. “The one I just rented. Permanently. For Jason Harper.”

Roy barely hears Dick’s laughter or the sound of Lian slowly pushing the door open and Dick sliding off the bed and taking her into the main rooms of the apartment to her “what’s daddy and JayJay doing?” because he’s too involved with kissing Jason, food breath be damned, tasting him, and taking him apart.

Later, when she announces to the Arrow family, proudly, that Dad and JayJay were ‘making out’ that morning and that when she finds someone she likes she’s going to make out with them too, Roy will send a withering glance at Dick who will struggle to keep a straight face while Jason turns bright red as the rest of the family stares, agape. Then Oliver will let out a booming laugh and pick up his granddaughter, tossing her in the air, and letting her know she’s not allowed to kiss anyone until she’s thirty. At this, Lian will try to do the math and the tableau breaks to the sound of everyone’s laughter.

Even later Dinah, Mia, and Oliver all come over to him individually to wish him a happy Father’s Day and say how happy _they_ are that _he’s_ happy with Dick and Jason. Roy will look at them all – Oliver and Dinah, Mia and Artemis, Thea and Emi, and fitting in nicely, Connor – and think, in a family of mostly blondes he might stick out, but this is his family and they’re right. He is happy.

But for now, he kisses his boyfriend, his _baby_ , with passion and a searing wetness that he will swear is only from tongues and spit and not at all from salty tears of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
